bagi hero of mighty nature
by gospeedgo
Summary: based on the 1984 anime movie, bagi the monster of mighty nature


bagi the series

I DO NOT OWN BAGI!, she belongs to the god of manga, osamu tezuka, anyways enjoy the story, this is mostly based on the first episode of the 1963 astro boy series

the birth of bagi

It is the year 3784 a young girl named Lora Kouino is riding in hover car in the streets of tokyo, Japan, of course she didn't need to drive she just neede to press the blue button on the hover car and it could drive automatically, and she didn't need to worry about it but for some reason the car began to malfunction and soon it hit towards a truck, CRASH!

people, as well as furries, were shocked about the incident soon the ambulance and the police came by, lora's father, lenma, saw it too and has gone into a deep depression "Lora! my only daughter"...

...That night in his mansion he was in his study room he was sitting in his desk crying about his daughter who died, "Lora why why!" but suddenly he thought of something he through a record of how furries were created and soon he got and idea ''of course, DNA reconstruction that's what makes furries and other things!" he then read more..

DNA reconstruction was created in 1984, in which one DNA combines with another and would create into a new thing, animal, or person...

...soon lenma smiled widely "I will give you an internal life, lora, a NEW intire life'' and with that he started laughing manically.

the next day lenma had a conference with other unknown people inside a building called "kouino labatories" which was a labatory industry lenma owned "...so the agency of science and technology will be complete this mission, the machine must work at all costs and it'll be the finest technology in the world!" soon, the people and the furries began whispering "he's getting wierd"said one furry to a person," he's gone mad" aid a middle aged person to a old aged furrie "what?" said the old aged furry,'' 's gone mad! "said the middle aged person, ''WHAT?" shouted the old furry. "'S GONE MAD!" shouted the middle aged man "NOT SO LOUD!" shouted the old furry "are we all clear, the completion date will exactly two years from today I expect the effort from all of you!"

the next day the Labatory crew started making plans and soon hiring lots of mechanics and the job was not easy and the scientist needed to make sure the machine needed to be functioning, and a lot injures were done too, so two years went by, and the machine was completed the machine was called the combine-o-matic 3000, it was nighttime and lenma was standing inside the labatory soon she looked at her dead daughter who was a capsule where her body was protected from being gross."it's been two years since I lost you, you will be born again, my little princess, god bless us" soon he pressed a button in which the capsule went into a large, wide dome of the machine soon the machine was activated soon he looked at her dead daughter at the large dome of the machine, soon, grinning widely, he started pressing lots of buttons, in which unknown classic music started playing, soon the machine started working, soon he took out a box in which inside had a baby pink mountain lion, then lenma stood the baby mountain lion still and put into the combine-o-matic 3000's transporter in which the baby mountain lion turned into hundred tiny cells then the cells started going into a tube in which was attached to the machine's transporter and went straight into the large dome of the machine and also through another tube which was attached to the capsule were the lora's body was inside. soon the cells went into the body in which the machine started to glow brightly, a few seconds later the machine's dome started opening "complete" said the machine in a robotic voice, soon, the bright glow stopped, and ithe capsule revealed to have a baby pink anthropomorphic mountain lion girl inside, which turned to be Lora, who was now a newborn furry, lenma pressed a button which opened the capsule soon, the new Lora started waking up, of course she wasn't naked, she actually wore a towel around her body, soon she started walking but had little trouble standing up, due to her new age, but started walking perfectly again, soon she got of the dome of the machine and started walking towards her father, of course since she reborn as a furry, she couldn't remember anything, ''Lora its me your father you remember me don't you, we will live together forever, you can be as spoiled as you want, I'll do anything for you, well go on, say 'father'" said lenma "daddy" Lora said "oh that's my girl, lora, yes you are my daughter." said lenma, hugging he new, reborn, furry daughter, with a tear oh his eye.

NOTICE: before we go on with the story I want to remind you lora is now a new reborn furry thanks to the machine that revived her, so basically she is a baby in her new form, so here's how I'll put it two you in a easier way:

lora(human form): 8 years

lora(new baby fur form): 2 years (so she's going to be in diapers again)

but in the next episode she'll be a teenager, you'll see, now back to the story

…two days later lora was sitting sleeping in a new crib-like bed which her father bought due to her new form and age . her clock on her drawer rang and lora

knocked it hard she was pretty surprised that she had strength like that and it didn't hurt that much, she even woke up with a very soaked diaper so she started going to her father's room but tripped large curtain and it even ripped too! she was also surprised about that too. later that afternoon she sat on her high chair, eating her food "do you like it" her father said "yes" lora replied she eat but she also noticed that she ate the fork too, she was more surprised than ever.

six years passed by, lora was now eight and she and her father were standing outside the mansion's porch when an old man came by "lora ready for your tutorial" apparently her father said she was more smarter than any other furry or human, and he was right, and the old man was a professor and came to lora's house to see if she was really smart, inside the mansion the tutor gave some college leved math examples, of course lora's brain was already found the answer to the example "and the answer is…' said the tutor, "5,017"

Coming soon part 2!


End file.
